


Давным-давно и далеко

by Shax_r



Series: I am machine [38]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Decadence, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: «Давным-давно и далеко – в середине вчерашнего дня».





	Давным-давно и далеко

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи в тексте говорят на двух языках: немецком и венгерском. Во избежании путаницы, венгерская речь представлена в оригинале, с переводом в сносках.

_And you tried so hard to save me  
How do you save someone from themselves  
All those years, wasted wishes  
Drowning in the wishing well.  
(c) Blackmore’s Night – 25 Years_

– Шеф, это конец.

Герман страдальчески выпучил свои и без того огромные глаза. Обеими руками он вцепился в какое-то полотенце, расшитое аляпистыми ярко-красными цветами, и отчаянно заморгал. Ни дать ни взять – невинная девица, у которой потребовали расплатиться натурой.

– Шеф, я так больше не могу, – он не кричал и вообще говорил еле слышно, но в его полузадушенном голосе явственно прорывалась истерика. – Это невыносимо. Клянусь вам, я не выдержу больше ни минуты с... с этими...

Он снова застыл, хватая ртом воздух, пытаясь откопать в своем лексиконе хоть сколько-нибудь пристойный термин. Потому что «пьяные скоты» звучало слишком неучтиво, а «дорогие коллеги» – слишком неправдоподобно. Бедный Герман. Всего-то второй месяц в новой должности – а тут такая подстава. Кажется, он готов был начать рвать на себе волосы и посыпать проплешины пеплом, если бы это хоть сколько-нибудь утихомирило разошедшихся не на шутку «дорогих коллег», переданных ему на поруки.

Штефан закрыл глаза и мысленно сосчитал до пяти. Не помогло. Штефан потер пальцами виски и попытался прибегнуть к старому дедовскому методу – начал считать овец, чтобы отвлечься. Добротных таких, жирных кудрявых овец, бодро прыгающих через лоток с полотенцами в цветочек и блеющих голосом Германа: «Ше-е-е-еф!»

А ведь начиналось все более чем буднично. Выбранный еще в начале года курс на расширение компании. Заседание совета директоров, на котором была поставлена цель: выйти на венгерский рынок через партнерство с концерном «Мадьяр Дьодьсертар». Переговоры. Прием на территории будущих партнеров. Еще одни переговоры. Нудная формальная встреча, плавно перетекшая в неформальное застолье. И – вся широта венгерской, будь она трижды проклята, души, которой приспичило посетить фестиваль народных ремесел, дабы укрепить только-только народившееся сотрудничество.

– Гошпотин Рац!

Грузно переваливаясь с боку на бок, к Штефану приближалось тело. Очень резво приближалось, при его-то внушительных габаритах, на удивление ловко лавируя между рядами пестрых палаток. Изрыгая витиеватые венгерские приветствия, тело сгребло Штефана в охапку, панибратски похлопало его по спине и обдало запахом крепчайшего винного перегара. В медвежьих объятиях Штефан как-то сразу почувствовал себя совсем мелким и юным.

– Вот и вы, господин Надь, – он натянул самую любезную из своих улыбок. – А я вас везде ищу.

Миклош Надь был высок и без преувеличения могуч, с огромными лапищами, грубыми топорными чертами лица и кустистыми бровями. В общем, классический персонаж из легенд, то ли богатырь, то ли кузнец, то ли еще какая деревенщина. И не скажешь, что, вообще-то, Миклош Надь был генеральным директором «Мадьяр Дьодьсертар», а еще – отличным стратегом, удачливым бизнесменом и двинутым на всю голову патриотом, – сочетание одно на миллион. Мода на фанатичное следование традициям своей родины только-только входила в высшие круги, буквально через тридцать-сорок лет после всеобщей моды на космополитизм, но в его случае, кажется, дело было не в моде. Миклош и правда любил Венгрию, любил все венгерское каждой клеточкой своего существа, и вообще – был самым прямодушным и до омерзения искренним из всех бизнесменов, кого Штефан встречал. А еще – он был в говно.

– Гошпотин Рац, фы непременно толшшны это уфитеть! – акцент у Миклоша был чудовищный, а сейчас еще и язык заплетался, но он все равно упрямо говорил по-немецки. – Ну шше, пойтемте шо мной! – он подхватил Штефана под локоть и дыхнул ему прямо в лицо. – Это празтник! Феерия! Это то, рати чего стоит шшить!

Тяжелая туша привалилась к штефановскому плечу, и он подумал, что уже слишком стар для того, чтобы таскать на себе пьяных идиотов.

*** * ***

– Я слишком стар для того, чтобы таскать на себе пьяных идиотов! – Штефан пытается воздеть руки к небу (вернее, к потолку), но мешает Рудольф, буквально повисший на его плече. – Твою мать, Руди, ну как ты можешь быть настолько тяжелым?!

Вместо ответа Рудольф фыркает и будто случайно наступает ему на ногу.

Штефан не любит пьяных. От них несет перегаром, они теряют контроль не только над своим телом, но и над разумом, из-за чего за ними постоянно нужен глаз да глаз. Нет, Штефан не святоша, он и сам изредка позволяет себе пропустить пару стаканчиков, но он-то держит себя в руках и никогда не напивается до беспамятства. И потому у него нет никакого уважения к тем, кто не способен себя контролировать даже в такой мелочи, как количество выпитого.

В общем, Штефан не любит пьяных.

По крайней мере, он так говорит.

– Как... как же я нажрался... – почти извиняющимся тоном бормочет Рудольф и утыкается Штефану в шею, обдавая кожу теплым дыханием.

Он так и не отцепился, даже когда его столкнули на кровать, будто пыльный мешок, – просто схватился за Штефана как клещ, и потянул на себя. Рудольфу наплевать и на громкую ругань в свой адрес, и на попытки врезать по почкам, он слишком пьян для того, чтобы соблюдать хотя бы видимость приличий. Штефану остается только смириться и лечь рядом, проклиная все на свете, а в первую очередь – свою слабохарактерность. Ворчит он долго, но все тише и тише, скорее порядка ради, потому что светлая патлатая голова как раз удобно устраивается у него на плече, а широкая ладонь опускается на грудь.

В такие моменты Штефан думает, что и сам был бы не прочь напиться. Но двух пьяных чудовищ его квартира уже не переживет.

Как-то так же он и продолжает рассуждать, когда Рудольф хмыкает себе под нос и касается его шеи губами. Когда гладит его по плечу, сжимает, будто все еще пытается удержаться – или удержать? Когда прихватывает зубами ключицу, кусается и – довольно жмурится, почувствовав теплую ладонь на своем затылке. Когда он замирает на секунду и млеет, стоит только зарыться пальцами в торчащие лохмы и легонько их взъерошить.

Штефан и не прочь бы напиться, вот только тогда он рискует проснуться утром с похмельем и внушительным провалом в памяти. А он не хочет забывать. Штефан привык жить будущим и ради будущего, прошлое его мало волнует, но с этим вечером ему не хочется расставаться, наоборот, хочется законсервировать его в спирте и формалине, поставив на полочку в самый дальний угол памяти.

Штефану нужно сохранить ощущение жестких торчащих волос под ладонью, когда он гладит взъерошенный затылок. Прикосновение теплых шершавых пальцев, расстегивающих пуговицы на его рубашке. И даже тихую брань где-то в районе своей груди, когда эти самые пальцы нервно дергают за брючный ремень.

– Ебланище ты криворукое, – ласково улыбается Штефан и сжимает в кулак ладонь на затылке, оттягивает от себя.

– Попизди мне тут, – Рудольф запрокидывает голову и блаженно щурится. Сейчас он похож на драного уличного кота, которого накормили целой сосиской и взяли на руки. Эта схожесть только усиливается, когда он совсем по-кошачьи вцепляется в штефановские брюки, сгребая ткань длинными узловатыми пальцами.

Вот разве что грация у него отнюдь не кошачья, вернее – она полностью отсутствует, потому что стоит только Штефану на секунду расслабиться и отвлечься, как ему ощутимо прилетает коленом в бедро. Рудольф пьяно хихикает, и не думая изображать раскаяние, и повторяет попытку забраться на него сверху. И будто даже всерьез огрызается, когда его руки перехватывают, а его самого опрокидывают на спину и укладывают на обе лопатки. Штефану приходится с силой навалиться сверху всем своим немалым весом, стиснуть предплечья едва ли не до хруста, пока Рудольф наконец не прекращает отбрыкиваться и не затихает.

– Аккуратнее, сукин ты сын, – шипит он сквозь зубы. – Руки мне решил сломать?

Давно пора, – рассеянно думает Штефан. А еще – как следует разбить эту наглую физиономию, чтобы и места живого на ней не осталось. Чтобы не смотрел сейчас снизу вверх так спокойно и не улыбался с таким пьяным самодовольством, будто это он тут – хозяин положения. Смешно. Смешно до злости, потому что Штефан даже в страшном сне не готов ни в чем, ни на йоту уступать этому недоразумению. На какую-то долю секунды ему кажется, что он вот-вот потеряет над собой контроль и выместит на Рудольфе всю накопившуюся за годы обиду. С каким же удовольствием он сломает пару-другую ребер заносчивому болвану, которого только по недоразумению называет другом, со всей силы приложит его головой об стену, а потом вцепится в горло. И будет держать до тех пор, пока не удостоверится в своей окончательной победе.

Его ладонь уже ложится на шею, прямо на вздымающийся кадык, и слегка сдавливает. А потом отпускает, потому что Штефан ловит себя на совершенно дурацкой мысли: как ни крути, но весь этот творящийся между ними абсурд ему все-таки _нравится_. Нравится чувствовать, как извивается под ним худощавое жилистое тело, такое теплое и живое, как льнет, прижимается и снова откидывается назад. Как костлявые коленки в кои-то веки не метят ему в бок, а почти ласково трутся о бедра. Как его обнимают, хватают, тянут на себя, как короткие обгрызенные ногти с силой впиваются в его плечи. Штефан случайно перехватывает помутневший, полубезумный взгляд, и в его голове будто тумблер щелкает, выкручивая усилитель на одиннадцать, – как если бы это его только что схватили за горло.

Он пытается увернуться, но Рудольф обнимает его за затылок и прижимает его голову к своей шее, вплетает пальцы в нещадно растрепанные волосы. В нос бьет кисловато-горький запах штефановских сигарет, алкоголя и пота, – обычное сочетание, Штефан к нему привык и даже не морщится. Штефан привык и к мысли о том, что так Рудольф всего лишь отворачивается, пытается спрятать лицо, но все же хочется думать, что вот прямо сейчас, в эту минуту, Рудольфу просто хочется прикосновений, хочется ощутить тепло Штефана и его ласку. Рудольф будто бы даже и сам пытается быть ласковым, сам подается навстречу и отрывисто шепчет над ухом – или просто стонет? Не разобрать, когда прямо в висках так оглушительно что-то стучит.

– Ох, Руди... – бормочет Штефан, утыкаясь носом в его шею, и в этом севшем, охрипшем шепоте куда больше интимного, чем в самых торжественных признаниях в любви.

Дальше ему становится уже не до разговоров.

Штефан думает, что... Хотя нет. Сейчас Штефан может позволить себе ни о чем не думать.

И только на утро, когда Рудольф спросонок со всей дури двинет ему пяткой в бок, а Штефан в отместку спихнет его с кровати на пол и потащится в душ, в голове будет вертеться одна-единственная мысль: «За каким хреном я во все это ввязался?»

*** * ***

Чем дальше они пробирались вглубь ярмарки, между крикливыми продавцами и цветастыми палатками, тем меньше у Штефана оставалось разумных доводов в пользу этого мероприятия. Черт побери, он рассчитывал на формальную деловую встречу, и то подписался на нее только из исключительной щедрости своей души, как единственный этнический венгр в компании, а не на вакханалию. В его планы не входила душная шумная толкучка, стилизованная под какое-то ебучее Средневековье.

Миклош Надь мог сколько угодно заливать про «возвращение к истокам» и «истинный национальный дух», мешая слезы умиления с крепленым вином в бумажном стаканчике. Ничего, кроме брезгливости, он не вызывал.

Равно как и окружающая обстановка. Все эти шатры, лотки, горы вышитого разноцветного тряпья и кривой глиняной посуды, разряженные в нелепые шмотки зазывалы, выкрикивающие на венгерском самые идиотские речевки, какие только можно было себе представить, – все это казалось Штефану жалким и несуразным. Он уже сбился со счета, в который раз пообещал себе по возвращении в отель как следует отмыться. И закинуться таблетками от головы, потому что визгливые голоса, смешанные с громкой музыкой из хрипящих динамиков, казалось, успели просверлить дырку в его черепе.

– Istenem, milyen szép![1]

От громкого вскрика прямо у себя под ухом Штефан вздрогнул и болезненно поморщился. Это было уже слишком. И он бы высказал все, что накипело за последние два часа, но увы. Миклош, со счастливыми глазами вцепившийся в вышитую жилетку, все равно бы не внял дружескому совету заткнуться. Он с неподдельной нежностью во взгляде вертел в руках эту тряпку, которая ему все равно была мала на три размера, теребил мелкий узор из шнурков и тесьмы, и параллельно успевал о чем-то ворковать с продавщицей. Та глупо улыбалась, одергивала сползающий с плеча красно-зеленый передник и беспрестанно поддакивала.

В какой-то момент на Штефана снизошло озарение, что или он уносит ноги подальше от этого дурдома, или он за себя не отвечает. Наверное, на эту мысль его навел дородный дядька, в своей отороченной куцым мехом войлочной шляпе больше похожий на провинциального сутенера. Он широко улыбался, демонстрируя нехватку пары верхних зубов, и тыкал Штефану под нос переносной лоток с крохотными глиняными свистками.

– Jó napot, uram[2], – радостно возвестил он, источая потрясающий запах перегара, жареного мяса и чеснока.

– Иди нахуй, – улыбаясь как можно шире, выдохнул Штефан, и поспешил ретироваться. О Миклоше он в этот момент не думал. Тот все равно еще не скоро хватится. Как минимум – пока не обслюнявит все цветные тряпки.

Нет, на самом деле, этот фестиваль был даже... милым. В каком-то смысле. Будто оживший кусочек истории в самом сердце современного Будапешта. Никому уже давно не нужны вышитые пруслики и поджаристый кюртешкалач на вертеле, но здесь они все еще смотрятся уместно. Как старое бабушкино рукоделие, которое изредка вытаскивается из пропахшего нафталином сундука, бережно рассматривается – и убирается обратно. Яркие краски, громкая незамысловатая музыка, чьи-то голоса, чей-то смех, – все это было ужасно нелепым и наивным, но при этом – по-своему очаровательным.

Просто Штефан на этом празднике жизни был чужим.

Последний раз он был в Венгрии больше, чем полжизни назад – как сел в автобус до Вены, так и не возвращался больше. А там ему было уже не до плясок на ярмарках и гуляниях. Вот и вышло, что от венгерской культуры он отвык, а к австрийской или немецкой так и не привык. И теперь бесился

Отвлекло его что-то непонятное под ногами. Штефан даже остановился, с удивлением рассматривая носки своих ботинок. Трава. Под ними была трава. Не аккуратно подстриженный насыпной газон, привычно огороженный табличками «Не ходить!», а самая обычная трава, растущая неравномерными клочками. Местами она почти стлалась по земле мягким зеленым ковром, а местами длинные жесткие стебли торчали вверх, задевая штанину.

Штефан даже не сразу понял, что он отошел в сторону от скопления торговых площадок, и теперь стоял с краю небольшой расчищенной поляны. Видимо, здесь проходил танцевальный конкурс или что-то в этом роде, потому что посередине поляны топталась стайка девиц в национальных платьях, а рядом пара мужчин, совершенно не национального вида, переругиваясь, копались в огромной аудиосистеме.

Заметив Штефана, одна из девиц сцапала что-то с раскладного столика, и подбежала к нему.

– Próbálja ki, uram[3], – она широко улыбнулась, обеими руками протягивая ему кружку с подогретым вином.

Штефан кивнул в ответ и взял кружку, даже через толстые керамические стенки которой чувствовалось тепло. Вино было темным, почти черным, и пахло оно ягодами и совсем чуть-чуть – пряными полевыми травами.

– Inni[4], – повторила девушка и неожиданно рассмеялась.

Ее большие черные глаза заискрились лукавством – и Штефан поневоле залюбовался. Она была всего лишь подделкой на старый фольклорных образ горячих мадьярок, но – до чего же красивой подделкой! Ее темные кудри, небрежно перехваченные на затылке красной лентой, унизанные звенящими браслетами тонкие запястья, пышные оборки на высокой груди, – только на картинках в глянцевых журналах бывают такие женщины. Но Штефану всегда нравились красивые картинки.

– Inni.

«Пей», – с издевательским смешком подхватил в голове чей-то чужой голос.

И Штефан медленно отхлебнул из кружки терпкое, сладковато-пряное вино. Оно густой плотной пеленой обволокло горло и приятно согрело изнутри, легкой пьяной дымкой отдавая в голову. Штефану даже показалось на секунду, что у него с непривычки зазвенело в ушах, и только потом он понял, что это техники наконец закончили возиться с аудиосистемой, и из массивных колонок зазвучали мотивы чардаша.

Девчонка унеслась к своим товаркам, только изящные сапожки прошуршали по траве. А прямо возле уха радостно прогремел голос:

– Гошпотин Рац!

*** * ***

– Гад ты, Руди, – вздыхает Штефан и запускает ладонь в волосы, взъерошивая идеально уложенную шевелюру.

Если смотреть издалека, кажется, будто Рудольф в ответ ему скалится в кривой усмешке. Мол – ага, гад, да еще какой. Всем гадам гад, и другого такого вы не найдете, даже если очень постараетесь. Вот Рудольф и смеется торжествующе и злорадно, зная, что равных ему нет.

Перекошенная ухмылка застынет на его лице надолго.

Штефан молча натягивает резиновые медицинские перчатки и наклоняется над ним. Не без усилия разжимает намертво сведенные челюсти. Двумя пальцами открывает пошире один глаз и поворачивает голову вбок, проверяя, что зрачки не реагируют на свет. Потом повторяет эти манипуляции.

Все кончено. Глазные яблоки неподвижно застыли, зрачки расширены, губы посинели. Через пару часов наступит трупное окоченение, а пока Рудольф даже почти неотличим от живого. Разве что в кои-то веки он молчит и не огрызается. Кто бы мог подумать, что тихим и безобидным его смогла сделать только смерть.

Штефан мысленно усмехается удачной, как ему кажется, шутке, и отворачивается. У него еще куча дел. Нужно пройтись везде салфеткой, чтобы стереть отпечатки пальцев, помыть лишнюю посуду, стряхнуть с кресла возможные волокна его собственной одежды и волоски. А потом позвонить Келеру, который прямо сейчас занимается его алиби.

И – успеть на восьмичасовой поезд до Берлина. Пусть все оставшиеся дела расхлебывают его адвокаты, это их работа.

Когда последний стакан, тщательно отмытый и высушенный полотенцем, возвращается на полку в шкафу, Штефан устало трет виски и возвращается в гостиную. Подхватывает с подлокотника свое пальто и напоследок бросает сквозь зубы:

– Эх ты, Руди.

*** * ***

Помятая сигарета прогорела еще на пару миллиметров, и длинный столбик пепла осыпался прямо на лакированный носок ботинка. Штефан не обратил на это внимания, снова затягиваясь. От прогорклого вонючего дыма нещадно драло горло и уже начинало щипать в носу, но за столько лет постоянного курения всякой отравы и не к такому пришлось привыкнуть.

Стоять столбом и скуривать третью сигарету подряд ему надоело. Да и ждать Германа, чтобы тот отвез их в гостиницу, смысла уже не было. Этот идиот все-таки поддался на очарование смазливых разряженных девиц и крепкого вина, и потому сейчас был совершенно бесполезен. Ничего, Штефан не гордый, Штефан и такси мог вызвать, а как доберется этот малолетний пьяница – ему, честно говоря, было наплевать.

Он поморщился от яркого солнечного света, бьющего прямо в глаза, и отвернулся.

День подходил к концу, и фестиваль постепенно сворачивался. Рабочие суетились вокруг полуразобранной сцены и громко спорили между собой, надо ли на ночь скатывать искусственный газон или так оставить. Мимо просеменил толстый торговец свистками – в своей обычной мешковатой куртке и с огромным баулом в руках его вообще было не узнать. Постепенно собирали свои манатки и остальные. Пестрые палатки схлопывались и убирались в багажники подъезжающих автомобилей, и ярмарка постепенно редела.

В паре шагов от Штефана суетился какой-то мальчишка, лет двадцати, не больше, все пытающийся затолкать в потрепанный рюкзачишко складную табуретку. Табуретка никак не помещалась, постоянно разваливаясь в руках и путаясь в лямках, парнишка тихо ругался себе под нос, но не сдавался. Его скудное барахло было раскидано по всему прилавку, и вместе со своим владельцем, похожим сейчас на взъерошенного воробья, производило на редкость глупое впечатление. Очередной нищий студентик, пытающийся подзаработать продажей самодельных безделушек зажравшимся увальням, – помилуйте, какая очаровательная картина.

Штефану даже стало любопытно. Он вальяжно подошел к прилавку и мельком окинул взглядом скудный ассортимент. Внезапно, но парень продавал не очередную вышивку, и даже не глиняные сувениры, а музыкальные инструменты – Штефан не был знатоком, чтобы прямо так сходу сказать, как точно они назывались. Флейта? Кларнет?

– Свирель, – подсказал голос.

Да, точно. Свирель. С десяток простеньких, но аккуратных свирелей разного размера, вручную вырезанных то ли из камыша (и где только взял?), то ли еще из какой-то легкой полой древесины. На тщательно ошкуренной и залакированной поверхности даже был заметен узор из тонких прожилок, а вокруг ровных игровых отверстий явно прошлись кисточкой, слегка затемнив морилкой для красоты.

Парнишка замер, выжидающе таращась на Штефана, но не проронил ни слова. Это было странно, но он не расхваливал свой товар, не совал в руки разные варианты, посложнее и наверняка подороже, даже не пытался лебезить перед «урамом». Вот будет смешно, если окажется, что он сегодня так ничего и не продал.

– Mennyit?[5] – вырвалось у Штефана, и он сам удивился. Собственный голос показался ему чужим, таким мягким и певучим он был, плавно растягивающим слоги, а не привычным истерично-лающим.

Штефан взял одну свирель в руки и повертел, рассматривая со всех сторон. Будто вообще впервые в жизни видел подобное – или наоборот, будто встретил что-то давно забытое. Он даже не сразу почувствовал, как ему на плечо легла тяжелая ладонь и крепко сжала. А когда все-таки почувствовал – то уже ничему не удивлялся.

Если подумать, ему ведь нахрен не нужна дурацкая самодельная дудочка. И ярмарка не нужна, его уже заебал весь этот фарс. Ему ничего из этого не нужно. Ни взъерошенный студентик со своими сраными деревяшками, так омерзительно похожий на него самого, ни девица, сжимающая обеими ладошками кружку с вином, ни шуршащая под ногами все-таки искусственная трава. Ни Венгрия не нужна. Он, Штефан Рац, уже имеет все, и ни в чем больше не нуждается.

Он, Штефан Рац...

Кто-то громко крикнул по-венгерски: «Вырубай!», и ослепительное «солнце» погасло. Но не сразу, а постепенно, с секундными паузами выключаясь рядами мощных светодиодных ламп. Теперь стало видно, что они ровной шахматной сеткой крепились к арматуре огромного стеклянного купола, накрывшего всю территорию фестиваля. Штефан вспомнил, как читал в газете про это сооружение – уникальное в своем роде, с собственным микроклиматом, имитирующим настоящие природные условия.

Ему, Штефану Рацу, скоро стукнет шестьдесят. И у него есть все, что ему нужно.

Когда шершавые подушечки пальцев гладят его по щеке, мягко очерчивают линию скул и зарываются в коротко подстриженные волосы на висках, – ему снова тридцать. У него есть многое. Маленькая, но гордая наркотическая империя, своя квартира в центре мегаполиса, куча денег и еще больше – перспектив. Ему нужно еще совсем немного. Ему нужно не лишиться того, что у него уже есть.

Когда обкусанные губы трогает почти незаметная усталая улыбка, ему снова двадцать. И у него нет ничего.

Штефану Рацу скоро исполнится шестьдесят. И не то чтобы у него было хоть что-то, кроме спрятанной в карман гладко обструганной деревянной трубки с шестью отверстиями.

**Author's Note:**

> В фольклоре многих европейских народов (венгров – в том числе) свирель открывает всякие страшные тайны тому, кто на ней играет. А уж если ее вырезали из тростника, выросшего на могиле убитого (зачем тростнику на ней расти – вопрос не ко мне, это все венгры), то преступника она сдаст со всеми потрохами.  
> Такая вот дудочка-стукачка.


End file.
